


Trusting In You

by tfm



Series: Trusting In You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a question. Set mid season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting In You

Trusting In You

Derek Morgan always has to be in control.

It’s something that Reid had noticed from day one – before they’d even started seeing each other outside of work hours. The other man always had to be the one kicking the door down, always had to be the one tackling the unsub. After a reluctant (on Reid’s part) night out, the younger man had discovered that this control bled over into the bedroom.

Their arrangement blurs the line between a relationship and friends with benefits. They’re best friends, but at the same time, they’re more than that, because after all that’s happened – after Boston, after Elle – after all that’s happened, they’re still there for each other.

At least, Morgan’s always been there for Reid. Every time Reid’s tried to reciprocate, he’s been pushed away. It’s not until Chicago that he finds out why.

The flight back had been subdued, as it always seems to be after a case hits home a little too hard.  Reid finds himself driving back to Morgan’s place, even though he’s not entirely sure that the other man will actually be there when he arrives.

He knocks on the door, feeling every bit the shy, awkward kid that he’s been all of his life. In spite of the good-natured teasing, Reid knows that Morgan can see past that stereotype. It’s what he likes – loves? – about him, and he’s not about to let one of the most important people in his life go through this alone.

The door swings open and Morgan’s standing there, only he doesn’t look like the man that Reid’s known for three years. He looks a little lost, a little confused. ‘Reid,’ he says, as though he’s surprised at the person that’s standing on his doorstep.

‘I, uh…’ Reid falters. He’s not good at this talking to people thing. He tries, but half the time he ends up making things infinitely worse. ‘I just wanted to see…’ he trails off as Morgan steps back to let him inside. He doesn’t need to finish the sentence, because they both know why he’s here.

Morgan’s lips are against his before the door’s even all the way shut; he’s kissing hard. Much harder than usual. He’s a physical guy, but he doesn’t get overly rough when it comes to sex. Reid doesn’t resist. He knows that whatever happens, Morgan isn’t going to hurt him on purpose.

It’s quick, but it’s fantastic, and it’s several hours later when they’re lying in Morgan’s bed, and Reid has a pair of strong, protective arms wrapped around him that he considers the ramifications of the case’s revelations.

‘You know you can trust me, right Morgan?’ he asks, his voice echoing in the silence of the dark room.

‘’course,’ Morgan murmurs, his breath hot against Reid’s neck.

Reid’s not entirely convinced.


End file.
